


When You Sleep

by shaynmassie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynmassie/pseuds/shaynmassie
Summary: "It will go away" Seongwu reassured Daniel.But it didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"I'm tired."

That was what Seongwu wanted to answer every time someone asked how he's feeling, because honestly, that was what he really felt.

They've only just begun preparing for a comeback but Seongwu already feels so burned out. Granted, what they're doing  _is_ tiring, but that doesn't explain why he felt like having a breakdown, especially when he should've been used to it already.

 

 He was in the van with the other members, on their way home from practice. It's a total chaos inside even though they were all tired. Usually, Seongwu would be the first one to crack up some jokes and lift up the atmosphere but he was just not in the mood.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, wrapping an arm around Seongwu. One thing he liked about Daniel is that he always seems to notice everything about Seongwu.

"Just tired." Seongwu replied, burying his face in Daniel's shirt. He breathed in, feeling a bit better because Daniel smells like home.

 

They finally arrived at their dorm. Seongwu took off his shoes as soon as he's through the front door. While some members wanted to play a little more, Seongwu couldn't care less as he headed straight to the room he's sharing with Daniel and Jisung. The moment he laid down, sleep just took over him.

 

Seongwu jolted awake to a throbbing pain in his head. He quickly but carefully climbed down the upper bunk and tiptoed to where they store their medicines. He took an Advil and went to the couch in the living room, burying his face in one of the pillows.

He felt the couch dipped as Daniel sat down next to him, warm hand rubbing lightly on his back. Seongwu immediately felt calm. He turned his head to give Daniel a grateful smile.

Seongwu's smile got bigger as Daniel grinned back, eyes missing and bunny teeth showing. 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. "Just a headache", Seongwu responded. With that, Daniel stood up, lifted Seongwu's head and placed it on his lap.

Seongwu hummed as he felt Daniel's hand running through his hair and lightly massaging his temples. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist. Seongwu loves him so much and he is thankful Daniel is here with him.

 

Seongwu woke up to the sound of the television, his head still in Daniel's lap.

He jerked away from Daniel, stumbling upon his feet heading to the bathroom, as he felt bile climbing up his throat. He aimed for the toilet spewing everything he had for dinner.

He could already hear Daniel's heavy footsteps nearing him before he was even finished emptying his stomach.

 

Daniel approached the pitiful figure crouched in front of the bowl, hands clutching onto the dirty seat for support. He knelt beside Seongwu, rubbing his hand on the older's back.

"Hyung" Daniel said softly, brushing back the sweaty fringe sticking to Seongwu's forehead, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Water and towel please." Seongwu replied with a raspy voice, barely catching his breath. 

Daniel nodded, squeezing his hand on Seongwu's shoulder before standing up.

 

Daniel heads back quickly, one hand already holding a glass full of cold water and a towel on the other when he saw through the half-opened bathroom door, Seongwu lying on the cold tiled floor.


	2. Chapter 2

After Daniel went out to fetch him a towel and water, Seongwu gasped for air, breathing heavily. He felt a bit better now that he let out everything into the toilet bowl but he still felt dizzy. He let go of the dirty seat and decided to lie down the bathroom floors not even minding whether it's clean or not. 

The cold tiles felt nice against his skin so he shifted position to lay face down. He pressed his temple against the floor feeling quite relieved. Having engrossed by the sensation, Seongwu slowly drifted to sleep.

 

Seongwu suddenly woke up to Daniel shaking him while trying to lift him up. He opened his eyes only to find Daniel's terrified face.

As soon as Daniel noticed Seongwu's eyes open, he immediately embraced the older tightly, repeatedly calling out his name, voice filled with relief. And that's when it struck Seongwu.

"I'm sorry" Seongwu mumbled, a bit embarrassed because he made Daniel worry for nothing. "The cold tiles just felt so nice I fell asleep." Seongwu explained. Daniel nodded, still processing what just happened. "Sorry" Seongwu repeated shyly, resting his forehead on Daniel's shoulder. He heard Daniel giggle and that just made him feel more embarrassed but at least Daniel is laughing now.

 

Daniel has barely even moved on from seeing his Seongwu lying motionless on the bathroom floor, but he still smiled while lifting Seongwu's head and looked at him in the eyes. "Silly" Daniel muttered fondly, wiping Seongwu's face with the towel and made him drink the nearly forgotten water.

"Let's head to the room now." Daniel suggested, standing and extending a hand to Seongwu, pulling him up and promptly sweeping him off his feet, gathering him up in his arms.

"Daniel" Seongwu protested, but held onto Daniel's broad shoulders. "Let me down."

Daniel just grinned, that cheeky boy, and carried him to their room and gently laid him down Daniel's bed. Seongwu felt like a child but he's not complaining. He rolled over to the wall giving Daniel enough space to get in the small bed.

 

Daniel spooned Seongwu, holding him so tight causing Seongwu to whine. "Sorry, you're just too cute." Daniel snickered and Seongwu hit Daniel's arm. 

 

They were filled with silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace, when Daniel finally decided to break the silence.

"Hyung, we should get you checked up already." Daniel said with brows furrowed. 

"Daniel, this will go away, so there's no need for that." Seongwu wanted to reassure Daniel.

"Please?" Daniel pleaded. How could Seongwu object when he's basically talking to a giant puppy?

"Fine. We will go to a doctor first thing in the morning." Seongwu said defeatedly. 

"Thank you, hyung." Seongwu heard the younger say. Daniel held him even tighter, running his hand through Seongwu's hair mindlessly.

 

Daniel wished they could stay like this for as long as possible.


End file.
